1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powder container and more particularly, to a toner cartridge for an electronic imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The toner cartridge is one of the most important components in the electronic imaging device, and the technical core of the development of the electronic imaging device. At present, although there have been many options of toner cartridges with different structures for the user, to improve the design and the function of the toner cartridge, such as to decrease the remnant carbon powder of the toner cartridge, is an objective for the dealers in the related field.